Advances in technology have allowed ordinary, everyday processes and jobs to be performed quicker and more efficiently. For example, information about local companies and businesses may be readily available by searching on the Internet. Some websites and companies perform services for rating the quality of local businesses and vendors. A potential customer may perform research on these local businesses and vendors before deciding which vendor to use for a particular service. However, typically when a customer directly calls a vendor, they are met with unanswered calls, inconvenient booking times and vendors that are unable to service their location or help them with the customer's specific job requirements. In other words, while more information may certainly be available due to advances in technology, a customer may still be left to perform certain fundamental actions that current advances in technology have not improved. It may be desirable therefore to develop methods and systems that can further improve a customer's ability to identify local businesses and vendors for their particular job requirements.